John's Past
by starscomingalive
Summary: This is just a story on what I think John Sheppard's past is.
1. Chapter 1

'(Hey Guys this is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you don't like and what you like. Review would be really nice thanks!)

Sheppard sighed as he leaned back against the bedpost. So many thing had happened n the last couple days. A fake Kolya captures him and asked him what he was running from.

'What am I running from?' He wonders as he closes his eyes.

Even though he didn't want to remember he did. The death, the screams, everything that had happened those few years. He could see it all over again and couldn't hold back the tear that slipped through his eye.

His father often told him that only the weak cry. He had the tears beat out of him when he was younger. It all started when he was seven years of age.

A young boy with blue eyes is sitting in the grass in front of a fairly large house. There was a red car coming from the corner of the Southerner street. He knew it well, it was his mother. He smiled and got onto his legs and waved at her. She grinned and waved back as she began to drive forward. A large semi truck appeared and cut the car in half.

That was how John Sheppard watched his mother die. That was when his life took a backward turn. He saw no tears fall from his fathers face at the funeral nor off of his older brothers face. He felt lost and alone. He and his mother had been very close and now without her he had no one.

When they got home from the funeral his father yelled at him, telling him how it was his fault that she died. John didn't understand. He was afraid. Growing up with two men that hated you was hard, the hit and often called him terrible names. But it wasn't always that bad.

He hit his 12 birthday and over that summer several new families appeared in the neighborhood. There was Ally a small petite girl who kept to herself most of the time. She had blond hair and soft green eyes. She lived with her father who drank like John's father often did.

Then there was Todd. Yes, he name the wraith Todd because just like his wraith and that boy they got in and out of so much trouble together. Todd (the human) was tall and had brown hair. He was wild like John and got away with everything and anything. He was the person who confined the others to do something no matter how bad it was. He lived with his grandparents but they cared for him like they cared for the dirt on their carpet. (John thought they cared more for the dirt then Todd but Todd always told him no.)

There was also Anna. She was short and had red hair. She was the hope of the group. She kept them on task when they began to drift away to something else. She was also one of those girls who could not let someone safe her. She fought her own battles (and won lots of them). She lived with her mom and father. They were a good family and often helped John through times of despair but those come later.

Last but not least was Alex. The adult/brains/smart one/talker of the group. He was the one who helped them through problems when they were hard to talk to a real adult about. John had his life saved by him. Alex was tall muscular and had dirty blond hair. His eyes were an orange which people found weird but for the gang that he saved they were safety.

Now that you know his friends and part of his past wait and read to fins what has happened all of his life and why he really came to this alien program.


	2. What are Friends for?

(Hey guys, glad you liked the first chapter. Sorry but I forgot to tell you this in the first chapter: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, only my people. Also the rest of these chapters are told from the young John's point of view. Until father notice.)

John sighed as he leaned his head back. He was in the park near Center Square. The park was fairly large for New York City. He was waiting for the others to arrive. Like always they were late. It was a warm day with a gentle breeze.

Ally came first. Skipping like she had no care in the world. She smiled at him and he grinned back. Her father was away and he wasn't getting back for another week. He left her with a maid. The maid was an elderly woman with soft brown eyes. Ally adored her.

"Hey, John." She sat down by him.

"You are late again, and the others have not even showed up."

"Well you have to understand that we live farther away from you."

He didn't reply. His father had smacked him with a glass jar on the arm and it had put him in a bad mood. Alex came next. John worried about seeing Alex today because Alex often could tell when anyone of his friends was in a bad mood, or hurt.

"Hey, sorry I'm late again. Mom had me sweeping out the kitchen." Alex said calmly.

Then Todd and Anna showed up. They lived right next to each other. Todd had a gleam in his eyes that told John that he was up to something.

"So duds and girls, why are we here again?" Todd said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I was thinking..." John began but stopped when he heard his older brother clear his throat.

John and the others turned to see Braden (Johns older brother) and his group of friends standing several yards away.

"What do you want Braden? This is our side of the street. So you are the ones trespassing." Todd was eager for a fight, John could hear it in his voice.

The two groups could not get together so they made a treaty saying the west belonged to John and his friends but Braden got the east. The school and where there are cops around were neutral. No one fought around those areas.

"Listen little brother, I need your help." Braden said without emotion.

"Why would I help you?" John snapped. He felt Alex put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him.

"That is what good little brothers do, unless they want to get their asses kicked."

John looked at his friends and they began to turn and walk away, even Todd. John spit over his shoulder and followed.

"You don't know what you are doing! Get back here! I'll kill you!!!" Soon Braden threats were lost.

"What do you think he wanted?" Ally whispered as if he was over there shoulders.

"I don't know, I don't care. He's probably doing it for himself." Alex mumbled.

"John, I want you to be careful when you go home tonight. Just in case he does try to hurt you." Anna looked right into his eyes as she spoke.

"Bro, you ain't going home. You are so staying at my house." Todd said witha smile.

"OK. I don't have a say in this, do I?" John rolled his eyes. His friends meant well but sometimes they could go to the extremes.

"I do have a question. Why didn't he try to take us in the park?" Ally asked.

"To many witnesses. He is going to go for a secret war. Hurt us when we are least expecting it." Alex saidwith a nod of his head.

"So is this one of those lines like, 'expect the unexpected'?"  
Anna looked over at Alex.

"It would seem that way but listen. Braden is going to attack when we are alone, so here are a few rules. Never go after dark away from your house. If you need to walk a long distances wait until someone can go with you." Alex said.

"Alright Mom." Todd mumbled with anger.

John rolled his eyes as they went there separate ways. Anna and Alex to their houses, John and Todd to his house, and Anna went to her house. John knew that refusing to help his brother was like sighing a death wish, but he was willing to risk his life. but not his friends life. After all, what are Friends for?


	3. Beginning of the Turning Point

(This is the third chapter. I still don't own Stargate Atlantis, only my charactersrs I made up.)

John was sleeping when he heard a large crashing sound. He sat up and saw Todd sit up from the other couch he had been sleeping on. John looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 A.M. It was about time for him to get up anyway. He throw off the blankets and sighed. Todd looked over at him.

"Can I shower?" John questioned.

"Yep, go right ahead. Before you eat breakfast, wake me up."

John rolled his eyes and showed. He had spent many nights at Todd's house before. He practically lived here. His shower took about a ten minutes. He dressed in a blue shirt and blue jeans. He often kept extra clothes here for unexpected sleepovers such as this one. It had been a total of 15 minutes to get in and out.

He walked back into the living room to see Todd sleeping with one arm thrown over his face. John walked over and graved his spiky brown hair. Todd opened his eyes and gave John a dirty look.

"Let go of me!" He whinnied.

"Shut-up loser." John said with a smile on his face as he realised him.

"I'll take that as, 'by the way I'm going to eat now', right John, John?"

John had already gone into the kitchen and graved cereal and a bowl. Todd came in and slammed him on the head. John grimaced slightly.

"Who hit you on the head?" Todd asked.

"I did, last night when I was walking back to the couch I fell and slammed my head into the wall."

"Jess John, just can't go one night without getting beat up, can you?"

The rest of the morning went without a problem. They meet up with Ally, Alex, and Anna at the corner of an old restaurant place.

"I don't wanna go to school today guys, lets head to the Statue of Liberty or something." Todd grumbled.

John was about to agree when Alex spoke up.

"No, we are going to school today. Last time we went to the Statue of Liberty we got in big trouble. Anyway we skipped last week." Alex glared at Alex, just daring for him to say anything else. He didn't, we all knew better when it came to Alex. If he says something just go with it.

So there they went, off to a building they rarely went to. This was how it went for five years. They would decide rather or not to go to school, stay away from John's older brother, and become closer. Five years later everything changed. They all matured and grew up. Then the turning point came. Ally did the unexpected, she fell in love with Braden......

(OK just a note, I am not telling anyone to skip school. Skipping school is bad, OK? R&R Please!!)


	4. A new Beginning

(I don't own Stargate Atlantis only my characters. Also I know that John has green eyes and an younger brother but those facts have been changed for the story. He will get his green eyes back but you'll have to keep reading to find out how and why. So R&R please!!)

It had been about a week when John last spoke to Ally. Now she was hanging with his older brother. Anger often found its way into his heart. It hurt him deeply that she found herself with Braden and not him. John liked her, it was no question. He loved her and he knew that Braden was only going to hurt her.

He was outside the school waiting for her. Braden was away with some friends so John was hoping that he would get the chance to speak to her. She came out with her blond hair up in a ponytail. She rarely did that, he always found it down. When she spotted him she tried to walk away but he went to her side.

"Ally, we need to talk." He spoke in his most adult voice.

"Now?"

"Right now."

Leading her away from her new friends and to the old bridge that they often talk on. She sat down on the stones and looked out to were the sea was calmly going in and going back out.

"Talk John but I will not answer you." Her voice was strained.

"I know you are dating my brother, I know that. I am not here to try to change your mind, only to warn you. That is what friends are for Ally, we support each other. Ally, he is going to hurt you. Why would he like you? You are my best friend and he has all those girls hanging all over him."

"Are you calling me ugly?" She snapped at him. Her green eyes blazing with anger.

"Ally, you are far from ugly. Trust me on that but, I do not trust him! He is very sneaky. He always finds a way to get what he wants. Always."

"Thanks for the warning. Are you mad at me?" She lowered her eyes to a black pebble in front of her.

John sighed and answered, "No matter what you do, where you head to I will always be beside you. Ally, I will always protect you. You are my best friend and nothing will ever change that."

Smiling she hugged him and he returned it stiffly. He felt odd being this close to her. Sighing he released her.

"Are we going back to talking and hanging out again?" Ally asked him with cheerfulness in her voice.

"Why not. Me and the guys found this great hide out. I want to show you but you cannot tell your boyfriend."

"I swear I will not. Can we go now?"

Grinning he graved her hand and pulled her down to the beach. They traveled at least three miles before getting to their destination.

"It is much closer if you come from my house." John mummbled as he held open the over grown plants.

"I never knew there was so much green stuff in New York, who would have thought?"

"Well, we are still in New York. Only it is greener."

Ally's breath was taken away. It was a cliff over looking the ocean only much closer than she had perversely thought. The sun was setting and it looked amazing over the horizan.

"How did you find this place?" Ally wondered out loud.

"One Saturday of waking up at five and walking for miles and miles of the beach. We found it on the day you stopped talking to us. It took us the whole week to clean out. It is the only place on New York's beach that had trees on a cliff over looking the ocean. Honestly it is about a good mile out of New York."

Ally saw several logs sitting around a dug up pit. She noticed that the pit had sticks in it.

"What is the pit for?" She questioned him.

"Cook food over. We spent the night up here once. Anna was to scared so she left but Todd and Alex stayed. The whole night I was thinking that if you would have been here maybe Anna would have stayed."

"I am sorry about that. I just thought you would hate me for it."

"No, we cannot hate someone like you. Do you know what the best thing about this cliff is?" A twinkle appeared in John's eyes.

"No, what?"

"Cliff diving."

"Are you serious? I always wanted to cliff dive!"

"You don't know what cliff diving is, do you?"

"How could you tell?"

"I can read you like a good book."

"Shut-up."

John shook his head and looked down at her. He had hit his growth spurt and was taller than her by a few feet.

"You are turning seventeen soon, right?" Ally stared right into his eyes.

"Three weeks I am."

"No, I....I have to go. The sun is going down."

"Ally, the sun is down. It won't be safe to travel now."

"John, please, please just take me home."

"Let me call Alex, he will pick us up."

John called Alex as Ally watched him. He felt like he was doing something wrong, like he was being inspected. Or he was being compared to his brother. He shivered at the thought of being compared to that moron. John saw Ally shiver out of the coner of his eye. Shrugging out of his jacket he put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks John." Her voice sounded far away.

Then the unexpected happened. She looked back up at him and learned toward him. He felt her lips on his and he froze solid. She stopped all to soon for his taste and mumbled an apology. He didn't reply. The next twenty minutes were weird and slow. They were at a main road waiting for Alex. He came and John got into the font and Ally into the back.

When they got to her house John got out and walked her to the door.

"John, I..I need sometime to think, ok?"

"About what Ally? About if I am better than him?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"No, I... you are better. He will not talk to me. He is distant with me and I do not like it. You talk and listen and I love that about you. Please don't change. You are amazing just the way you are. I do love you and I know that now but I know that you do not love me."

"How can you be to sure?"

"We are friends in your eyes, nothing more."

She opened her door and closed it in his stunned face. Those words hurt hard and dug into him. He want back to Alex.

"What happened?" Alex looked at John's shocked expression.

"Nothing, I do not want to talk about it." John turned away from him.

For a few days John stayed away from school in a form of he was 'sick'. He was, he felt like crap and his stomach ached every time he thought of her.

Three days later Todd told him that Ally had dumped Braden. John never replied.

"John! John wait up please!" Ally begged for him to slow down his walking.

"Why? What do you want?"

"Just talk to me. You said you were not mad! John!"

"Well I lied."

She finally caught up to him.

"What did you lie about?"

"Everything. I hate seeing you with him. It bothers me, no it kills me. Ally, he is not good for you. Why did you do it? Why?"

"I wanted to capture your attention! Is that a sin?"

John fell dead in his step. Looking at her he felt butterflies in his gut.

"You wanted to impress me?!"

"Yes, I love you, John please understand that I thought I would never have a chance. Never in this galaxy or any other for that matter. You are so amazing."

John looked at his feet unsure of what to say.

"I heard you dropped his ass."

"Well yes I did but please watch your language."

"Sorry Ally, I am very anger right now."

"Where does this leave us?" She questioned him.

"Friends for now. If we start dating right away I might die."

"Right, I put you in a bad spot didn't I?"

"Yes, you did but for you I will go to hell and back."

"That is such a cheesy line John."

"Sorry but it is a good one."

"Right."

She hugged him good bye and ran off. He watched her go before heading into his house.

John never felt so sick the day that he got that call. Ally was not in school the next day and that worried him. She rarely missed anymore. Then his cellphone vibrated, it was from her. He read the message and his face paled. He was at lunch. Todd noticed his worry in his eyes.

"John, what is going on?" Todd sounded worried for once.

"Ya, you look like you have seen a ghost." Anna joked.

"Guys, Ally is in trouble. Braden and some thugs kidnapped her."

They fell silent and looked at him like he was insane......


	5. A Adventure Begins

(Once again I don't own Stargate Atlantis, only my made up people!!)

They were out of the lunchroom within seconds. John felt anger run through his veins. But there was one thing he did not understand, Braden was out of town for the week. He was with someone friends at a lake father down south.

Alex handed John the car keys because he knew John could drive faster and safer than anyone here. She told him that they had got on to a boat and they were on Long Island Sound. Everyone knew where that island was. It was north and turned east of Palham Bay Park. Right now Long Island Sound was just a island off of New York later it would be turned into a famous vacation spot. Palham Park was a large area full of green stuff as John and the others called. It was rare to see trees in a concrete jungle. They lived from an hour from the small island.

Her captures had told her everything she had wanted to know because they thought she had no contact to the outside world. John filled the others in on this information.

"Well what do they want with her?" Anna asked, fear clogged her voice. John was sure she would cry any moment. He hated to see woman, or girls cry.

"I don't know Anna, I have not asked her. Right know I want to concentrate on getting her back." John responded.

"Is it really your brother?" Alex looked up at him from the backseat.

"No, you know those boys he want off with several days ago?"

"Yea." All three of them answered in unison.

"Well they were sent to kill him. He is not coming back. Guys my brother was working for some very bad people and he could not get the job done. So they are going to kill him."

No one knew what to say, it was one of those times when you just wanted to say you where sorry but you were not. They all knew what would happen if Braden died, John would suffer because of it.

"Me and Alex will go after Braden." Anna spoke up.

"Yes, he just let a couple of hours ago so we should be able to catch up, right?" Alex clarified the dission had been made.

John pulled over and asked, "How will you guys get a car?"

"I have a few people who own me so I just need to make a call."

Anna and Alex got out. Before John pulled away with Todd now in the front he called out to them, "Guys please be careful. I have a bad feeling that this is not one of those small gangs. They seem powerful."

Alex nodded and told John to be careful as well. With that they want their separate ways. John drove the hour and no one spoke. No one said what needed to be said. They both knew that separating was a costly mistake but maybe it would buy Ally and Braden sometime. Braden might have hurt John but he did not abandon his family. No matter what happened to him he would always defend them. Why do you think John's dad is not in jail yet? John never had the heart to turn him in.

They were there. It was well after noon but the sun was still up and shinning brightly.

"What do you think are best plan could be?" Todd questioned him.

"We wait for the cover of darkness then we steal a boat."

"She could be hours dead by then. john think about it!"

"No, Todd, listen. If they wanted her dead she would be by now. She is in a holding cell. They want something from her, they just haven't reveled what though."

"Or they want something from one of us." Todd finished John's unspoken thought.

"I don't know." John turned to a cafe and went in. Todd reluctantly followed him.


	6. To Trust an Enemy

**(Hello everyone, I don't own Stargate Atlantis only my characters. Please R&R If you would!!)**

John and Todd were now standing on a dock with a woman. She was smoking and was heavy set. She handed them a set of boat keys. John took them and thanked her. She swiftly nodded and escaped Todd's sharp glare. Todd and John climbed into a red Go-fast boat. They were off.

Meanwhile Alex and Anna were at a motal with Braden.

"Why did you come to warn me?" He snapped at them. His neck was bleeding from where the glass shattered.

**Flashback**

_Braden was sitting at a table in a cafe. Alex and Anna ran in and told him that he had to leave right away._

_"What are you guys yelling about!?" He growled at them._

_"Look you are in danger. We have to leave before the others get here." Alex Said in a great hurry._

_"Who are the others?"_

_"The people you are here to see. They are here to kill you. Braden you have to trust us!" Anna cried out._

_"Look I don't know how much John paid you but I am not falling for your act. So I suggest you leave before I call the cops to report two drunk teenagers." Braden threatened._

_Alex got ready to speak again but the doors of the dinner were thrown open. Two large guys walked in with pistols by there sides. They spotted Alex, Anna, and Braden and made a wild dash towards them. _

_"Run!!" Alex yelled out as he graved Braden's collar of his shirt. Anna fell right behind them as they ran to the back of the cafe. There was an emergency exit. _

_Alex shoved both of them towards it. He stopped running and stood his ground against the two older men. One of them raised his weapon at him. He heard Anna scream and then a shot blasted through the air. _

_Turned out that, that man was not shooting at him after all. It whizzed past his head and shattered the large window behind them. The glass fell right on top of Braden. Anna cried out as it struck her as well. _

_The men were about to shot when police sirens were heard in the distance. They turned and ran. Alex graved both of their hands and pulled them out of the cafe and into the darkening street. The sun was going down. It was a perfect time to escape._

**End of Flashback**

Alex had Anna's arm and neck badged as well as he good. They did not dare to leave the room until they heard from John. Braden was pacing back and forth, not saying much.

"You could thank us at least!" Alex snapped at him.

"For what Alex? For what?"

"Saving your ass back there. The gunners couldn't see you because I was standing there. You own me a lot boy."

"Wow, you must be really upset to swear. I never heard..."

"Shut-up Braden." Anna cut him off sharply.

"You and Ally both got spunk, I will give you that."

"Yes, your welcome asshole." Anna turned her back on them. She had her phone in her hand and was begging for it to ring.

"They won't call you know." Braden spoke without care.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned him.

"Do you think John is that stupid to walk in to the place in broad daylight."

"He will wait until darkness." Anna finished.

"Yep, so why are we still here? We need to help him." Braden shifted from foot to foot.

"Why would you want to help him? You hate John." Alex snapped at him.

"No I don't. I had to play it rough to keep him safe. There are things out there that not even words could make it make scene."

"Ya, like your stupid sentence." Anna growled at him.

"Can't you guys understand that I was in danger just as much as he is?"

"Braden you act like a jerk all the time and suddenly you want to save John. Something is wrong with that." Alex sighed as he sat down on the floor.

"When we get John and Ally back I will explain but not before. Please guys, you have to trust me on this." Braden looked at both of them in the eyes.

Sighing one last time Alex nodded and put on his jacket.

"I am going to try to drive like John but put your seat belts on, cause' I'm gonna fail."

John and Todd were heading for the island as Alex, Anna, and Braden headed for them. As the island came into view there was ice all over John's long hair and Todd's clothing. It had begun to snow. Winter was coming and they were in a boat in the middle of a bay like ocean. John sighed with frustration. He had no idea how he was going to dock this boat.

There were rocks to his left and to his right, one wrong move could prove fatal. He went slowly and the engine had become a soft purr. John was worried, he had not heard from Ally for a while. Then again there might be people watching her, or her phone was discovered. There were so many possibilities but only one John never thought about.

"John, we are almost there." Todd mumbled.

"Yes, I see the forest but there is no buildings."

"Are you sure she got the right place?"

"This is where she sent me."

"It could be a trap."

"I have thought about that Todd but I don't think so."

"So your in the middle?"

"Yes."

John had brought the boat up to the beach. He got into the freezing water and pushed it the rest of the way up so that if the tide came in it would not be able to take the boat. Shivering John pulled himself onto the beach, even if he did get Ally back he would never be able to find the boat again.

"Todd you need to stay here." John said slowly. He carefully looked at his friend.

"No, I'm going with you. I came this far and I am not about to be left in the dust. Am I understood?"

"How will..."

"I will find the ship. I have great sense of direction."

"Um....I will hold you to your word."

They both stood up and headed deep into the forest.

Alex, Anna and Braden had just gotten to the dock where John and Todd left off of.

"Shit!" Alex heard Branden yell.

"What is it?" Braden looked over at him with concern.

"They went there over an hour ago and they took the last speed boat."

"What does that mean?" Anna asked him.

"To get over we are going to have to row." Braden looked out over the sea. It was wild and looked angry. The waves came up and crashed down with bone breaking force.

"How long will it take to get across?" Alex asked.

"Not long."

"Then why are we waiting?" Anna asked frustrated.

"Because, it won't take long for those waves to destroyed the boat and kill us in the meanwhile."

Anna looked over at Alex who was massaging his temples. He often did this when he was thinking hard.

"I got nothing. Guys what if they can't get back over?" Alex looked at them.

No one said anything. They all stood together waiting, hoping, and praying that they would see a speed boat racing over the killing waves. They waited until morning then they saw a ship coming across the water towards them.


	7. Hideandseek

**(I don't own Stargate Atlantis.)**

John and Todd had been walking about 15 minutes when they spotted a large castle. It had people outside with guns.

"How do think we should get in?" Todd asked.

"We just go go arounduntil we find a spot open for entrance."

"OK." John could hear the hesitation in Todd's voice.

The walked slowly around to the other side and saw a group of people with long coats on walking to the main entrance way. John and Todd waited until the back two were coming by and then they each graved one and killed them by braking the necks. They took the coats and put them on.

The quickly caught up and lowred thier heads. They want right into the castle like building. It had lights of candles. Once there was was another hall way to go down they departed from the group.

"OK, getting in was to easy John."

"I know." Suddenly his phone vibrated.

He graved it and looked at te message.

"Who is it?"

"Ally, she said that she is on the second floor below."

"OK, who does she know this?"

"I will ask her."

Several seconds later he got a reply.

"They took her out of her cell andshowed her around. It sounds like they know we are coming and are trying to drag us in."

"We need to take the chance."

"Never said I wasn't."

With that they both headed to the left in search of stairs. The found the down set and slowly made their way careful not to make a sound. The stairs lead to a long hall.

"If we go there will be no where to hide." Todd whispered.

"I know." John continued his way down.

They looked into each jail cell to find each empty until the last on. Ally was on the bed looking at them

"Guys!" She jumped up and ran to them. The door kept her from them though.

"Don't worry we will get you out." John gently touched her bruised face.

He looked at the cell door and looked at Todd.

"It seems that this door is not very sturdy." Todd mumbled. They both nodded and graved a side of the cell door. They slowly began to move it to the left where it broke off with a loud clanging sound.

"Shit." John whispered.

"We gotta run." Todd graved Ally and pulled her through the opening.

They all went and ran up the stairs and to where they had entered in. It was closed and locked.

"They don't reopened the doors until 5." Ally said shakily.

"What now?" Todd asked.

"We find a window." John turned and sprinted away.

Ally and Todd ran after him.

"Ally why are there no soldiers after us?' Todd asked.

"Because, they are sleeping."

"You have got to be joking me! What kind of place is this? Jess, I know that if I had prisoners I would have a guard on 24/7." John said with a snort.

"I never said they didn't have security."

"What?" John looked at her.

"The dogs."

"Dogs!" Both Todd and John shouted at the same time.

Then just to prove her point a large black shepard appeared. It bared its teeth and began to move to them.

"Um...RUN!" Todd shouted as he fled with Ally and John hot on his heels.

The dog began to chass them and they ran right to a window.

"Break it!" John shouted as he tackled the dog.

"JOHN!" Ally screamed as the dog tried to get its large teeth into him.

Todd broke the window and made Ally jump the few feet down. He shouted for John to get over there. He watched amazed as John strangled the large dog. Once it was dead they all ran for the woods.

"Yes, you know where you are going!" John shouted as he punched Todd and the back. They were lost in the dark in a strange forest.

"I am sorry but, I really don't know where I am going." He snapped back.

"Guys! Shut-up and listen!" Ally hissed at them.

Dogs were barking in the distance. Now they had to play hide-and-go-seek.

"Run to the ocean and we will run alone the beach until we get to our ship." Todd spoke urgently.

"No we cannot."

"Why John?"

"Because that is where they will start the search. The probably already found the boat."

No one said anything. Then they began moving father into the dark forest. They walked for hours until they found their ship. Laughing they climbed onto it and John pushed it out to sea. They were gone.

"It seemed to easy." John said as he looked at Braden. They were all sitting at the secret spot that John and the others had found.

"We told you want you wanted to know now explain to us what is going on." Todd glared at Braden.

"You are right I own you. Well the group of people who are after us are really after the necklace that mom gave you John."

John pulled it our of his shirt and dangled it in front of him. It was made of pure diamonds and he had it when he was six when she gave it to him. He was seven when she died.

"Why are they after this?"

"It is a special necklace and mom never told me why but I think it is worth a lot more than just diamonds. Anyway, this group of people have been trying to get it of years. Mom gave it to you thinking it would be safe. She said it must never fall into their hands. I don't know why but that is why I joined them. I was trying to get the inside, but they found out. I have to thank-you Alex and Anna for saving me that day. I am sorry about how mean I was to you all but it was to keep you from being subjected to suspicion. It didn't work of course."

"So, there is this clan out there that wants that necklace and they are willing to kill for it?" Alex asked.

"Yes, they are. See they have a lot of money and they are normal people just like you and me so it is hard to see who is your friend and who is not. John you cannot let them have that necklace, no matter what."

"I will have to think about it."

John stood and began to walk away. Ally followed him.

"John?" She looked at him with concern.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Better now. Um...it seems weird, that story your brother told us."

"I know but I remember my mother telling me something.

**Flashback**

_"John?" John turned his head to see his mother walking over to him. He was sitting on the front poruch coloring._

_"Hi mommy."_

_"Honey I wanted to give you something."_

_"What?"_

_"This."_

_She pulled out a beautiful necklace and John looked up at it._

_"What is it?"_

_"It is a very important necklace, I need you to take care of it. You cannot give it to anyone. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes mommy._

_"One last thing John, You need to remember this:_

_You listen with you ears,_

_You see with your eyes,_

_You make wise decisions with your heart....._

**End of Flashback**

"What do you think it means?" Ally asked him.

"I have an idea but I do not wish to share it."

"Very well." She smiled at him and put herself into his arms. He hugged her fiercely.


	8. Chapter 8

**(I don't own Stargate Atlantis…. Please review)**

It had been a week and now it was close to Christmas. John had been treated rather nicely by his older brother. For Christmas Braden was giving John a house for five people to live in. That meant that John, Todd, Ally, Anna, and Alex could all live under one roof and in the comfort of each other.

John had began moving his things into the house. Every time he turned his back on the door he felt as if someone was there, watching him. It scared him, a lot.

Todd was the next to move in. He got the room across from John's. Then Ally and Anna came at the same time. They moved across from each other. Ally's room was next to John's and Anna was next to Todd. Then Alex came. He move to the one on the other side of John's room.

They had each other and that was all they knew.

Years went by and it seemed to change them all. When they were 22 years old they were more mature and seemed to grow away from each other. Ally came best friends with her people that she worked with. Alex and Anna married and moved away. Todd and John? They often found themselves in trouble with cops. Neither went to collage and Braden could no longer hold onto his brother.

Ally often found herself thinking about them and decided that it was time for a family reunion. When John got the letter he was sitting on a curb smoking, Todd gave it to him. Todd got his from the house. They both wrote back and said they would be there.

Alex and Anna got theirs and she had her second child. They agreed that it was time for a meeting. No one knew how much their lives would change after seeing each other again.

Alex and Anna showed up with their kids and Ally and her work friend, Isabelle, greeted them. John and Todd showed up three hours later. They both smelt of smoke. When Ally saw John her heart stopped. He was a black shirt with blue jeans, his blue eyes were extremely blue that day. He smiled at her she sworn that there were angles sighing. That was the night where she and John began dating. He moved back with her and Todd did as well, back into their old house. Back where so many memories were hidden among the walls.

Braden stopped by once in a while to see how they were but one day everything changed, John into Sheppard.

It had been a normal day and John was taking a pregnant Ally to dinner. As he was driving she talked about her day and how the child was doing. They were at the restaurant and the whole gang was there.

They stayed most of the night and John and Todd had one to many beers that night. John shifted from foot to foot as he waited for the others to come outside. Guns shots went through the air. John bolted into the dinning area to see Ally, dead.

John's head snapped up, Ronon was staring at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you were sleeping."

John rolled his eyes. He knew what had happened that night changed his forever. They were killed by the people who wanted the necklace that his mom had given him. Braden had escaped and taken John to the Stargate Program. They made lies such as who people thought his younger brother was and that, that man was not his father but a pawn in a dangerous chess game.

The people at the program said that he was going to join to protect himself. They changed his eye color to green, partly because that was the color he wanted them to be. Then they got ride of the scares upon his body.

Kolya had asked him what he was running from, he was running from the old John Sheppard. He was sent here to create a new Sheppard. He used traits from his dead friends to do so.

Ally he used her understanding love.

Todd he used his strength and stubbornness.

Anna he used the hope she always gave them.

Alex he used the mans ability to tell what is wrong with someone.

Then Braden, he used his brothers, well he used everything else from his brother…..

The new John stood up and looked out to the water. It was a peaceful night. He never really got the chance to find out why the necklace was important. He wanted to but they said no. He thought he was not asking to much for he lost all of his friends, his wife, and unborn child. Did he not deserve an explanation.

They didn't think so. So now here he was, a created lie for the governments games. Sometimes death seemed more peaceful than life…..

**(OK, that is how I am going to end this. I don't like this story so I am not really into it. Please check out my other stories they are better. This one was just thrown together. Well bye!!)**


End file.
